


Blue-Gold

by RobinPlaysTrumpet15



Series: Codywan Week 2020 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Codywan Week 2020, Codywan Week Day Four, Force Shenanigans, Jedi artifact, M/M, The Force, The Force does some weird things, Time Travel, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/RobinPlaysTrumpet15
Summary: Cody's day just kept getting weirder and weirder. The almost-there blue glow in the corner of his vision wasn't helping matters.Codywan Week 2020Day Four: Time Travel
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Codywan Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826728
Comments: 6
Kudos: 189





	Blue-Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Day Four of Codywan Week!

Cody should have known better than to touch the weird, glowing artifact in the old temple.

Now, to be fair, he hadn’t _touched_ it, per se. He’d more… bumped into it while turning around. It had somehow escaped his notice when he and his squad entered the room. One moment it had been an empty room, and the next there was a pedestal Cody was backing into.

He wondered suddenly why Obi-Wan had not been the one leading the way through the temple.

The place was old. It had been abandoned for centuries or possibly even longer. No one was quite sure and the Archives apparently hadn’t offered much in the way of information. But the Temple had been getting reports of weird happenings and goings-on within the temple’s general vicinity, so someone had to check it out.

General Kenobi, by virtue of being Obi-Wan Kenobi, had been chosen to go with a small contingent of 212th troopers.

When they landed, Cody could have sworn he saw an eerie blue-ish glow escaping through the entrance of the temple. Then he’d blinked and the door was shut, tight and unmoving as if no one had opened it for a millenia. A shiver ran up his spine. He had a bad feeling about this.

Outside, the temple was tall and almost pyramid-shaped, made of dark, weather-roughened stone. Inside, the temple was a labyrinth. Obi-Wan had supposedly gotten a map from the Temple Archives, but so far it wasn’t proving to be too helpful. Or accurate. There were hallways where they weren’t supposed to be, and where there _should_ have been rooms where long expanses of unyielding stone walls. Knocking on them and listening beyond said the other side was solid, as if there were no rooms or hallways. But that should have been impossible. They should have been within the interior corridors, not near the outer walls.

After what felt like hours of navigating the endless, confusing passageways, the map said they should be nearing a large, central room. The open archway ahead of them showed glimpses of a wide open area. Apprehension coiled in Cody’s muscles. The blue glow from the temple entrance existed around the edges of the doorway, wispy and floating. It disappeared again after Cody glanced behind him, just to ensure Obi-Wan and their men were still following. They were.

Cody led the way into the room.

The space was huge. At least three or four stories tall. Open archways dotted the walls, too numerous to count and even marching upwards into the air. There were doors that dropped straight into open space. Cody hoped they wouldn’t accidentally wonder through those later.

What might have once been a mural stood out through the darkness high up on the ceiling. Cody couldn’t make much of it out through the lack of light and due to the chipped, faded paint. There were flashes of blue and orange-gold that caught his eye, though. He almost wanted to turn a flashlight up at it, though he doubted the beams would reach that far.

Examining further, he found that the rest of the room was empty, aside from the odd rock and stone that had fallen from the ceiling. There was evidence of wood and rope bridges scattered around the floor, but they were rotten and decayed beyond use or recognition.

They ventured in slowly, watching every step and every carefully placed footing. So far the temple was stable, but one could never be too sure the floor wouldn’t fall right out from under them. Who knew what the supports for this room looked like, or how strong they were after centuries of disuse and neglect.

There was no sign of the blue glow he kept seeing at the edges of his vision.

“Cody, watch out-!” Obi-Wan called too late.

Cody turned, his blaster raised, but something pressing into his back out of nowhere made him stumble. He twisted with his momentum, falling over a dusty pedestal.

The pedestal had not been there before, he was sure. But there it was, and there Cody was. His weight forced the crumbling old thing to break, letting its glowing blue… _thing_ to fall. It wasn’t large, exactly, but Cody wouldn’t have called it small. It probably wouldn’t fit in one hand. It seemed to be made of glass or crystal, possibly hollow, and cut in the shape of a diamond.

And it was careening towards the floor.

Cody reached out without a second though, catching the artifact in his hand.

“Cody-!”

Blue light seared through the room, blinding Cody even through his light-adjusting HUD. The air heated around him, growing hotter and hotter until Cody thought he might melt inside his armor. The crystal-glass of the object burned in his hand, though he found himself unable to let it go.

Voices cried out in shock around him, increasing in volume until they were just loud, eerie whining. Fever pitch screams trilled through the room as the light swirled. Yellow and orange-gold tones mixed in with the blue light and began to spin in a tornado-like fashion. It would have been beautiful if it didn’t make Cody sick to look at.

The stone floor beneath him gave way to something softer, and more fluid. Shifting and hard to stand on. The swirling tornado of light pulled sand in with it, scritching and skittering across the smooth surface of Cody’s armor.

He worried the storm would lift him right off the ground, and blow him away with all the wind and sand.

Then, when it seemed like it might bury Cody in its intensity, everything stopped. Just as suddenly as it had started, it was gone.

The lights dissipated, leaving impressions of them burned into Cody’s vision. The air swirled to a stop and blew out and away with a mysterious sort of whistle. Grains of sand were left to rain down to the ground.

The world was suddenly a lot brighter than it had been.

Cody squinted, covering the visor of his helmet with one hand while the light sensors caught up.

When he could finally look around, he nearly cried out in shock.

He wasn’t in the temple anymore.

Bright, midday desert stretched out around him on all sides. There were almost no significant landmarks save for the distant rocky outcroppings a couple miles away. Two suns lit the sky, beating down on the world and making the air shimmer with heat.

Cody had a feeling no living being would dare be caught out here at this time of day if they could help it. Sweat slicked his forehead and neck. His blacks were already beginning to feel too close and uncomfortable.

He noticed next that the artifact was gone from his hand. The glass diamond wasn’t sitting in the sand, or anywhere near him, so he obviously hadn’t dropped it. It would have been disquieting if it had been the weirdest part of his day. As it stood however, it wasn’t.

Cody eyed the harsh landscape surrounding him.

“Where… am I?” he wondered aloud.

He clicked around his HUD, hoping for any information. His tracker claimed he was on Tatooine, somewhere out in the Outer Rim. In Hut-controlled territory.

But that- That just couldn’t be right. He should have been on the other side of the galaxy. He should be with his brothers and his _rid_ \- his general. That temple was freaky, but at least that was where he was _supposed_ to be.

And now he had no idea what he was supposed to do. He was too far out to call for anyone. No one would pick it up. He wouldn’t be heard.

He would have to find somewhere to send a long-range message.

But then again… he wasn’t sure where _anything_ was.

Cody turned around in a circle, hoping to see something that hadn’t been there the first time. Nothing appeared. Just sand, sand, and more sand. And those rocks.

Well… rocks were different, at least. And they may provide some much-needed shelter.

Cody started walking.

*

The rocks turned out to be cliffs, and the closer he got, the more uneasy he felt. Anticipation clenched in his stomach, pushing him to walk faster. Just out of sight, he could swear the blue glow was still there, but never in the same place. Like it was leading him. Or just teasing him.

The rocks were less than a mile away when something new caught Cody’s eye. A bright flash, fleeting and sudden. White, reflected light. Something catching the sun beams and throwing it back at Cody’s eyes.

Something shiny was up there.

Now _that_ was different.

Cody ignored the way the blue glow swam around the same area.

The reflection was up near the tops of the cliffs, meaning he would have to climb. That was fine, though. He’d trained for worse than Tatooine’s rocky cliffs just as a cadet, let alone through ARC training. And the war itself had nothing on training.

By the time he heaved himself up to a ledge near the top of the outcropping, he was out of breath and stickier than he ever remembered being before in life - that time on Felucia included. He heaved several heavy breaths, content to rest on the almost flat ground. It was hard and uncomfortable, but at least it wasn’t sand. Several minutes of rest and Cody finally looked around to survey his little ledge.

Sitting half-concealed in the tan-orange rock was a small hut. It was round, and likely made of a sturdy, durable type of mud-clay. A sort of wind-chime decoration hung near the door, catching the now waning sunlight and throwing it around. Crystals and shards of what might be glass hung from it in all different colors. A particularly bright blue one glowed with an eerily familiar light, casting a blue reflection across the battered metal door. A white one glinted innocently above it.

Cody swallowed. He had no idea who might live there, but this was the first and only sign of civilization he’d seen so far.

Against his better judgement, he approached the hut. He stopped a few feet from the door, unwilling to get too close to the glowing multicolored crystals.

“Hello?” he called out, hoping whoever lived here could hear him. “Is anyone home? Uh, I’m lost, and in need of some help. I was wondering if you could at least point me in the right direction?”

 _Or spare some water… some food… a place to rest,_ he thought to himself. Anything, really, but he knew better than most that resources could be hard to come by and harder to share.

Something behind the door banged, a voice crying out in sharp, sudden pain. Almost as if their toe got jammed. Then the orange-painted metal slid aside to reveal a human man.

And not just any human man.

Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Cody found himself with the barrel of a blaster pointed in his face. He startled and lifted his hands in submission, hoping to appear less threatening.

There was something off about his general. The sight of him, and the differences that stood out, pulled at something deep in Cody’s chest. It ached.

His hair was grayer than Cody remembered it being, but mostly only near his ears and in his beard. He looked a few years older than he had less than a day ago. Those gorgeous blue eyes Cody couldn’t get enough of were duller, grayer, but no less sharp; just as aware.

They glared at Cody pointedly - distrustful and angry.

“Who are you?” the man demanded. “Why are you here?”

Cody couldn’t think of a single helpful thing to say. He had no idea what was going on anymore. His general should have been in that old Jedi temple. He should be with Cody’s brothers. His hair should be redder, his eyes bluer, his face less lined with stress and grief.

“Obi-Wan?” Cody breathed in disbelief.

Obi-Wan shoved the blaster closer at Cody threateningly.

“Who. Are. You.”

Cody reached up, fumbling. He disengaged his helmet, and barely registered the HUD shutting off before he pulled it quickly from his head. The relief of fresher, less filtered air was overshadowed by the weight of the moment.

“It’s me,” Cody said. “Cody.”

Gray-blue eyes hardened, anger blooming silently.

“Cody is dead,” he stated, tone cold as ice. “He died years ago.”

Cody shook his head, taking an aborted step closer.

“But I’m not- it’s me!” Cody almost didn’t care that the barrel of Obi-Wan blaster pressed hard into his chestplate.

“How did you get here?” Obi-Wan demanded.

“I- I don’t know. We were in that temple, remember? And I… I knocked over that pedestal. I tried to catch the artifact, but when I touched it-” He cut off, not knowing how to explain what had happened. “There was all this light… And when it was gone, I was just… here. Out in the desert.”

Cody watched as Obi-Wan’s eyes widened, softening. The blaster dropped lower, its holder’s hands going slack in their grip.

“No…” he sighed. Tears sprang to his eyes. “It can’t be…”

Desperation bloomed in Cody’s chest. Sympathetic tears stung at Cody’s eyes too.

“Please, Obi-Wan, I don’t know what happened. But it’s me, I promise.”

Obi-Wan didn’t move. He just stared.

“It’s Cody.”

Tears slipped down both of their cheeks.

Cody noticed the crystal in the wind-chime reflected the same blue light and glow as the glass artifact from the temple. It shined across the gold paint of Cody’s armor when he stepped closer.

The blaster dropped out of Obi-Wan’s hands altogether.

“Oh, Cody!” he gasped. He lurched forward, pulling the younger man into a nearly bone-crushing embrace.

Cody returned the hug, grasping fisted hands into the rough brown fabric of Obi-Wan’s robe.

“ _Cyare_ ,” Cody breathed. “ _Ni ceta, Ni ceta_...”

“Don’t apologize,” Obi-Wan said, his voice gruff and choked. “It’s not your fault. Oh, Cody…”

A sob wracked through Cody. He muffled it into his general’s neck.

He had no idea what he’d missed. He still didn’t know what had happened. Hell, he wasn’t even sure he was still in the same _year_ anymore. Clearly, he’d missed something along the way. But whatever had gone down hadn’t been good. It had been years ago, now. Obi-Wan had been through so much. Cody could feel it.

The blue glow surrounded them, soft and gentle. Calming.

Obi-Wan pulled Cody into the hut after a moment, and set about taking care of him. He was given food and water, clothes to change into.

As they fell asleep, hours later, Cody kept his general - his partner, his _riduur_ \- safely under one arm. Through the window, he could see the blue crystal and how it caught the light of the moon. Another one beside it was yellow - nearly gold. They threw orange-golden and blue reflections into the hut, playing across the walls like a gently spinning night light.

Cody closed his eyes contentedly. He would sleep until dawn, when they would get up and figure things out. When Obi-Wan would tell him what went down without him. He would sleep with his love securely at his side. He would sleep with those crystals protecting them.

Because surely, they were for protection. Obi-Wan had mentioned as much before. Said they kept his little hut concealed and allowed no unwanted visitors.

Cody sighed.

Perhaps the blue glow had been leading him after all.

Leading him home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope you liked this. I'd really love to hear what you thought about this one, so comments will be cherished and appreciated.
> 
> Mando'a Translations:  
>  _Cyare_ \- sweetheart  
>  _Ni ceta_ \- I'm sorry (grovelling apology; means more than other ways to say "sorry")  
>  _Riduur_ \- husband/spouse/partner
> 
> I have one more fic to post for this week, and I'll be done.


End file.
